


Meeting Link

by Kenshi



Category: Legend of Zelda
Genre: Crack, Link screaming, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-17
Updated: 2015-04-17
Packaged: 2018-03-23 10:47:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3765298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kenshi/pseuds/Kenshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Link doesn tnosig but scream and you love shim</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meeting Link

**Author's Note:**

> WhY

Legend of Zelda Fic:

 

I heard a strange screaming noise in the woods outside my house, so I’m going to go check it out. I walked over to the corner of the room to grab my sword, a large solid steel katana fit snuggly into a cherry wood case, sitting in the umbrella vase.  
Quickly, I snatched it and headed outside into the woods. 

After about 5 minutes of searching, I came across a man in a green tunic and lemon-blonde hair welding a large sword, cutting trees.  
“Excuse me sir, are you okay? I heard screaming and I came to check it out.”  
“HEEAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!” He screamed calmly.  
“Hm, you have it all under control? Oh, okay then, but could you at least keep it down?”  
“HEAH!”  
“Okay….”

I return back to my home on the pond, only to find that the man in the tunic was standing outside. Creepy….. I thought.  
I walked up to him and said, “Do you need any help?”  
And all he said was,” HYEA!!!!”  
“Sir, if there’s nothing wrong than why are you here?”  
The man took a deep breath and walked up to me. He leaned in close into my ear.  
“HHHHEEEEEAAAAAAHAHHHHHAHAHAAGGGHHHHHHH!”  
I started to blush.  
“Oh, sir, I don’t think—“ He put his finger over my mouth.  
“AAAAAHAHHHHHHH”

 

And that night, I always knew there was something special about that man. 

Now, we live with two screaming kids in a large house with a dog.  
I want to die.


End file.
